Tribulations de duellistes
by saibotbanana
Summary: Dans un futur plutôt lointain par rapport à la série Duel Monsters et au manga d'origine, d'adolescents ils sont devenus des adultes avec pour la plupart une vie de famille, et c'est pas toujours facile à gérer avec pour certains des adolescents à charge !. Un mot donné par une amie, qui donnera un one-shot par personnage, ceux-ci pouvant parfois s'entrecroiser ou non.


_**Disclaimers : **_ Cet enfoiré de Seto ne m'appartient pas, ni sa société. Son engeance mal élevée oui (sauf que pour le prénom je me suis absolument pas fait chier, je devais pondre ceci rapidement)  
_**Notes : **_ Un mot choisi par une amie,un personnage choisi librement par moi, c'est le début d'une série d'O.S. J'ouvre la marche avec mon petit chouchou toutes séries confondues ! Ceci a été écrit devant Desperate Housewives, toute ressemblance entre l'intransigeance de Seto Kaiba et de Bree Van de Kamp est totalement fortuite. Avec le talent de la provocation inné du personnage de Seto (couplé un peu avec l'aplomb de Gabrielle Solis... Ne jugez pas mes inspirations) Notons que mon OC est quand même moins stupide que Danielle qui est conne comme une valise. N'ayez crainte pas de Seto entrain de cuver son chardonnay sur sa pelouse ! C'est con, mais cette série inspire vraiment. Considérations d'ordre familial entre un père célibataire (j'ai trouvé que ça lui irait bien) et une adolescente têtue qui se ressemblent plus qu'ils ne voudraient l'admettre. La résolution du problème d'allumage est inspiré de mes exploits en cours de technologie de 3ème, quand on ne regardait pas "C'est Pas Sorcier" en classe.

_"- Quand j'étais jeune, ma belle-mère me disait que j'étais chanceuse : je possédais la beauté, l'intelligence, la subtilité, la brillance. C'étaient des armes dont toutes les femmes avaient besoin pour survivre dans ce monde.  
__-Et Donc ?  
_\- _Prends donc soin de ton apparence Danielle, tu n'as pas d'autres armes à ta disposition." - _Bree Van de Kamp à sa fille, Danielle, Saison 2 Episode 17

* * *

Isis était une adolescente en apparence assez normale : ni trop grande, ni trop petite, pas forcément mieux faite qu'une autre. Le seul atout physique qui pouvait la démarquer sans peine des autres furent ses grands yeux bleus polaire qui jetaient des regards à glacer le sang, même lorsque ça n'était pas volontaire. Influence paternelle sans doute.  
Elle n'était pas pourrie gâtée, dans la mesure où elle n'en demandait pas trop bien qu'elle puisse se le permettre, mais elle n'était pas non plus dans le besoin. Les privilèges conséquents dont elle jouissait étaient non négligeables. Son nom de famille était un passe droit des plus notables, bien qu'au lycée ça ne l'empêchait pas de ramasser taulée sur taulée au niveau des maths. On pouvait dire que le système scolaire lui mettait des branlées monumentales. De plus, elle pouvait rêver pour être dispensée des activités des différents clubs du lycée de Domino.

Hormis le fait qu'avoir Kaiba comme nom de famille avait suscité une masse de haussements de sourcils, d'exclamations de surprises ou tout simplement des soupirs jaloux en tout genre, Isis était d'un naturel plutôt discret, excepté lorsqu'elle se faisait purement et simplement remarquer par le professeur entrain de piquer un somme car elle avait tardé à s'endormir la veille malgré les dispositions prise par le corps parental face au rempart adolescent geek et déconnecté de la réalité que représentait leur fille aînée. Elle était un fléau en matière d'insomnie, et dieu merci son père n'avait pas encore eu pour idée de retirer sans autre forme de procès l'écran géant du salon principal du manoir, le seul dont il ne pouvait pas bloquer l'accès. Le père dormant aussi peu voir moins que la fille, réussir à se faufiler dans le salon sans se faire repérer relevait d'un exploit que peu de gens seraient capables de réussir. Elle l'a fait une fois, car son père était en voyage d'affaires. Le reste du temps, quand le dragon veillait, elle pouvait s'accrocher pour espérer faire auûtre chose que lire (si tant est qu'elle ne fasse pas attraper à cause de sa lumière allumée). Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Seto Kaiba avait toujours été intraitable quand au parcours scolaire de sa fille, redoublant de ruse et d'inventivité pour les punitions. Ce n'est pas elle qui pourra dire le contraire, elle était quasiment sûre que certaines punitions avaient été inventées par lui. Deux semaines sans télévision et sans jeux vidéos ? Truc de débutant ça. Et ni le père, ni la fille n'étaient des débutants en terme d'excès, de fourberie et de représailles. Isis n'irait pas non plus jusqu'à lui déclarer la guerre, car elle savait que par rapport à son enfance à lui, elle était très bien lottie. Puis hormis le côté scolaire, la plupart du temps elle était relativement libre (sous réserve de faire n'importe quoi.). Et surtout, elle n'engagerait jamais un combat qu'elle était sûre ou presque de perdre.

Hormis ses résultats scolaires désastreux plus liés à sa paresse et son manque d'intérêt pour les matières principales (elle avait souvent montré une capacité déconcertante à résoudre des problèmes mathémathiques avec aisance lorsqu'elle décidait de se donner un peu de peine, laissant la plupart des professeurs dubitatifs quant à l'éventuel échec de l'obtention de son diplôme), le seul vice répréhensible qui avait fait fulminer le plus composé, froid et sérieux des PDG, était la cigarette. Les messages subliminaux pour la faire arrêter d'abord simples devinrent de plus en plus vicieux pour au final ne pas aboutir à l'arrêt de ces clous de cercueil. Le manque de subtilité d'Isis pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas prête à arrêter donnaient à Seto une envie de criser monumentale. Qu'elle fume sans discrétion sur le perron, à la rigueur, il ne pouvait pas non plus la blâmer de ne pas enfumer la demeure entière avec sa foutue clope. Par contre, qu'elle ait le culot de s'en allumer une lorsqu'elle était venue le voir à son laboratoire… S'il s'écoutait, la sentence serait telle qu'elle aurait envie de changer de d'identité, de pays voire même de dimension ! C'était avec cette rage à peine dissimulée qu'il contemplait, les lèvres pincées et le regard noir, la chair de sa chair lui faire un joli doigt d'honneur métaphorique avec son cancer des poumons en barre. Les bras croisées, les doigts de sa main droite tapant avec impatience son bras gauche, il cherchait intérieurement la réplique cassante qui allait la faire se sentir assez stupide pour qu'elle daigne le laisser respirer l'air conditionné sain du laboratoire. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, à son âge, le mépris d'autrui, l'impolitesse et le culot étaient ses cartes pièges à lui ! C'était quand même pas génétique au point qu'il ait l'impression d'avoir son propre reflet féminin en pleine crise d'adolescence et de rébellion ? Considérant ses aspects, il se dit que s'il avait été le quart de ce qu'était sa chère progéniture, il irait bien faire un saut dans le passé pour se mettre des claques. Oh, mais, théoriquement,il avait bien le droit de lui en allonger une, non ? Quoique… S'il existait bien un truc contre lequel il était, c'était la violence faite aux enfants, physique ou verbale. L'envie ne lui avait pas manqué depuis qu'elle était née, mais il n'était pas prêt à s'abaisser à ce niveau non plus.

« -Tu comptes arrêter ton manège bientôt, ou bien tu comptes sur moi pour éteindre ta merde ? vociféra-t-il, la colère montante dans sa voix, facilement repérable par le caractère progressivement familier voir vulgaire de ses propos.

Isis arcqua un sourcil. Elle le sentait, la bombe n'allait pas tarder à lui exploser en pleine face.

« -Oh arrête ton char, le regard du démon de glace, je le connais. Je sais que tu es de nature persévérante, mais tout de même, tu crois pas que cet effet s'essouffle au fur et à mesure que je grandis ? »

« Et l'envie de t'enfermer seule dans la station spatiale de KaibaCorp avec rien d'autre que le strict nécessaire pour rester en vie, ça va s'essouffler peut-être ? Peste va. » pensa-t-il tellement fort qu'en son fort intérieur il espérait qu'elle l'ai entendu. S'il avait été adepte des jeux tordus (il aurait bien envie que quelqu'un lui glisse subtilement au détour d'une conversation l'épisode « Death-T » tiens.. Il se mettrai cette idée dans un coin de la tête et la soumettrai à Yûgi,voir Jonôuchi..), il risquait bien de lui montrer qu'il avait été un maître en la matière.  
Il ne disait rien, signe que le compte à rebours était lancé. Isis se demandait avec une légère pointe d'inquiétude ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Il en avait essayé des combines pourtant. Mais comme on dit on apprend pas au vieux singe à faire la grimace.

Seto tendit donc sa main, ne s'attendant pas évidemment à recevoir le précieux paquet de cigarettes. Isis, dubitative, n'était pas sûre de comprendre. Seto Kaiba était le PDG de la première multinationale mondiale de jeux de haute technologie. Il allait donc jouer, avec ses propres règles.

« - Briquet. tonna-t-il d'une voix ferme qui signifiait que c'était sans appel.  
\- Hein ? Mais, c'est tout ce que tu demandes ? Tu sais que rien ne m'empêche d'en acheter d'autres quand même ? Ou même d'essayer d'en bricoler un avec les moyens du bord ?  
\- Oh pitié, ne parle pas de tes compétences en bricolage, la dernière fois que tu as essayé de changer le disque dur de ton ordinateur, j'ai cru que le Dragon Blanc lui-même avait essayé tellement tu l'avais massacré. En voilà une idée tiens... » souffla-t-il, dédaigneux.

Soudain l'ampoule de son cerveau génial s'alluma : en voilà une idée ! Lui faire bricoler un briquet avec juste ce qu'elle trouverait sur son bureau (donc en théorie rien pour faire du feu de façon directe quoi.. sauf avec un peu d'ingéniosité, et aux dernières nouvelles sa fille n'était pas championne avec les bidouillages). Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne louperait pas une occasion de lui renvoyer son autorité en pleine gueule, et donc qu'elle se prêterait volontiers au jeu. Lui qui n'avait pas anticipé la suite que prendrait cette saisie de briquet, le voilà rassuré.  
Avisant l'écran holographique qui remplaçait n'importe quel écran LCD d'ordinateur classique, qui montrait d'un côté les rapports de KaibaCorp instantanément, et de l'autre une vue plus nette du dernier bidouillage qu'il était entrain de pondre, un rictus de victoire avant l'heure s'afficha sur son visage.

« - Verrouille la porte du laboratoire jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ordonna-t-il à la machine  
\- Tout de suite monsieur Kaiba, répondit une voix masculine robotique dont la réaction ne se fit pas attendre : un clic de verrouillage.  
\- Bien, (s'adressant ensuite à Isis) ton briquet maintenant, je ne le répèterai pas une troisième fois. »

Isis le lui remis donc sans broncher cette voix, le verrouillage des portes l'ayant quelque peu inquiétée. Satisfait de sa prise, il mis le précieux briquet dans la poche arrière gauche de son éternel pantalon noir. Il se leva ensuite, dominant sa fille de deux bonne têtes.

« - Ma chérie, tu sais que je t'adore et que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, commença-t-il avec une voix surjouée qui n'augurait rien de bon du tout, mais il y'a des fois où je dois me montrer sévère, comme lorsque tu décides d'enfumer ma demeure, mon espace de travail et mes poumons. Puisque tu as évoqué tes éventuels talents de bricoleuse du dimanche, par rapport auxquels j'émets certaines réserves tout de même, éteins donc ta cigarette. Le deal est le suivant : sur ce bureau tu trouveras un matériel utile à la mise au point d'objets assez technologiques pour que même le mode d'emploi te donne mal au crâne, mais il est tout à fait possible de créer l'étincelle suffisante pour allumer ton dioxyde de carbone que tu inhales en barre. Si tu réussis, je baisse les armes, et imposerait comme condition que tu ne te grille pas tes cigarettes dans mes parties du manoir uniquement. Si tu échoues, ton tabac ira trouver d'autres jeunes poumons à abîmer, mais certainement plus les tiens. D'accord ? »

Face au génie de cette punition, Isis se serait inclinée si elle n'en était pas l'instrument principal. Bon au moins on savait d'où venait son génie pour esquiver la majeure partie de ses problèmes de lycéenne. Pourtant, la rapidité avec laquelle il pondait ses plans machiavéliques l'effrayait toujours un peu. Il était difficile de faire mieux en terme de punition non privative de liberté, sans violence de quelque forme que ce soit, et en plus sans une sanction exceptionnelle, mais tout de même assez stressante pour n'importe qui. Même le sang du sang de Kaiba déglutit bruyamment : si elle perdait, et à en juger le regard qu'il avait il était sûr d'avoir déjà gagné, merde comment elle allait faire ? Mais comme son père, elle ne refuserait jamais un défi qui pouvait servir ses intêrets personnels.

« - D'accord p'pa. Mais si j'y arrive, tu me promets de ne plus piquer une crise ?  
\- Je te le promets. »

Isis, en guise de réponse, elle inspira profondément. Autour d'elle, tout était relié à l'électricité ou presque. Elle n'était pas bête, et soudain elle trouva ça beaucoup trop facile. Kaiba était bien du genre à faire paraître la chose bien plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était en réalité, et il y avait de fortes chances qu'il teste également sa capacité à mener à bien un défi, et rapidement. Mais Isis n'était pas non plus une Man Vs Wild : il se doutait qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas eu recours à des méthodes rudimentaires pour allumer ses clopes, étant donné qu'elle pourrait acheter les bureaux de tabac de la ville si elle le souhaitait. Dieu merci, cette idée ne lui a pas traversé l'esprit encore.  
Isis avisa le petit fer à souder, et le reste : des circuits imprimés, des gaines de fils dénudés, de l'étain, des lingettes, et certainement de l'essuie-tout pour éviter d'étaler du lithium si jamais la batterie de quoique ce soit était malheureusement percée lors d'une fausse manipulation durant la conception de ce nouveau joujou. A croire qu'il faisait ça pour tuer le temps.

Les lingettes, c'était humide, donc peu de chance qu'elles s'enflamment vite, malgré les produits chimiques présents à l'intérieur. Le fer à souder lui, c'était un début de piste sûre. Elle le saisit donc, vérifiant au passage s'il n'y avait pas de boutons spécifiques pour l'utiliser : non. Il était simple, certainement pour éviter de perdre du temps inutilement lors de son utilisation.  
L'étain, à en juger par l'état du bout du fer à souder, était forcément étroitement lié à ce dernier. Elle fit donc un test et fut agréablement surprise de voir qu'une fumée s'en échappait.

« - Par contre, c'est ta cigarette que j'ai demandé d'allumer, pas tes doigts, fais attention, commenta son père, craignant néanmoins qu'elle se blesse  
\- C'est mignon, mais je devrais sortir en vie de cette épreuve, répondit-elle en ricanant légèrement  
\- Mets au moins des gants.  
\- Pas la peine, puis toi non plus t'en mets pas à en juger comme ils sont posés dans un coin pas du tout stratégique pour les attraper facilement !  
\- Je ne savais même pas que tu allais exister un jour que je me servais déjà des fers à souder,c'est pas pareil ! » souffla-t-il légèrement offusqué de se faire jeter alors qu'il essayait de faire le père prévenant

Isis haussa les épaules l'air de dire « c'est ton problème, pas le mien » et fit un autre test : faire couler de l'étain liquide sur une bonne couche de sopalin dont elle prit au préalable quelques feuilles du rouleau, les superposant. Seto réalisa soudain que ça ne serait pas marrant s'il ne mettait pas un peu de stress dans tout ça.

« - T'es du genre à comprendre vite quand on t'explique longtemps,non ?  
\- Arrête. C'est la première fois que je fais ça.  
\- Evite donc de déclencher ton premier incendie par la même occasion. »

Sa fille soupira d'agacement. « Si t'avais pas toute autorité sur moi jusqu'à ma majorité et donc la possibilité de me faire dormir sous un pont, crois moi que je te l'aurais carré où j'pense ton foutu fer à souder » pensa-t-elle, tout en s'appliquant à ne pas faire couler d'étain sur le bureau paternel, tout en visant les couches successives de papier essuie-tout. Bingo ! Lorsque ça coulait, ça déclenchait une flamme qui avalait rapidement le papier.  
Elle sortit donc son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, puis une cigarette, sous les yeux à moitié étonnés de l'auteur de ses jours. « Ben voilà, quand elle se donne la peine de chercher. Dommage qu'une carotte soit nécéssaire en permanence… » songea-t-il en la voyant plus s'appliquer à allumer une clope qu'à réussir à l'école.  
Elle se la mis dans la bouche, sachant que seulement un appel d'air permettrait un début de combustion de la clope : tout en inspirant, et ré-empilant des couches de sopalin, coulant l'étain et profitant de la flamme furtive pour se l'allumer. Tirant sa première bouffée de la victoire, elle se tourna vers son géniteur, fière comme un coq, et s'asseya avec insolence sur le bureau, en y posant une main… sur le fer à souder qu'elle n'avait ni éteint, ni rangé.

« - Ah putain de merde ! » râla-t-elle en retirant sa main avec précipitation, éteignant et rangeant rapidement le responsable de sa douleur, sous le regard d'un Seto Kaiba hilare  
« - C'est une bien meilleure punition en définitive, mais je n'aurais pas songé à te brûler la main moi-même !  
\- Fous toi de ma gueule ! Je suis sûre que tu y as pensé, vicieux comme tu es !  
\- Peut-être, mais tu ne le saura pas en tout cas. Déverouille les portes ! » ordonna-t-il à l'ordinateur qui s'exécuta aussi rapidement que pour le verrouillage

Grommelant, et commençant à balancer ses jambes dans le vide, l'air renfrogné à cause de sa main encore douloureuse, elle afficha une expression étonnée lorsqu'une grande et fine main vint se loger dans sa crinière brune pour l'ébouriffer. De sa main valide, elle la repoussa par réfléxe.

« - Roh, tu m'embrouilles la crinière ! »

Ce qu'elle appelait « Le Roi des Démons » en cachette lorsqu'elle parlait avec Mokuba (dont il se pouvait qu'elle partage la touffe de cheveux qu'elle avait) rit doucement : mais pas le rire mauvais qu'il avait quand il voyait un bulletin scolaire merdique et donc qu'il savait ce qu'il avait le droit de faire à sa fille après. Non, juste un rire amusé.

« - Pourquoi tu rigoles Robocop ? »  
« - Parce que t'as un fichu caractère, mais quand tu veux, tu peux. Ce qui serait une bonne chose, c'est que tu mettes la même volonté pour réussir au moins à avoir ton diplôme, à défaut d'avoir eu une année scolaire à peu près convenable.

Isis marqua une pause avant de répondre, faisant la moue.

« - Je me dis que des fois, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai sous la main pour tu passes un peu de temps avec moi. Même si c'est la guerre parfois, je préfère quand t'es comme ça, plutôt qu'à l'autre bout du monde, ou que lorsque tu es ici, que tu ne me répondes que par onomatopées et grognements.

Touché, Seto, s'adossa au bureau, passant un bras autour des épaules d'Isis.

\- Je vais faire des efforts. Et si on allait soigner cette main avant que tu ne deviennes plus désagréable que moi ?  
\- T'es imbattable sur ce terrain. Mais oui, je veux bien. Tu sais faire du chocolat chaud ?  
\- Oulah.. J'ose espérer qu'on a du cacao en poudre quelque part.  
\- Okay, va pour le café. Qui dit père non conventionnel, dit habitudes père-fille non conventionnelles.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que c'était un compliment ça…  
\- Ah ah ! Tu ne le saura pas ! »

Isis se leva du bureau, contempla sa clope à peine la moitié consumée, saisit son paquet de cigarettes, utilisant sa salive pour éteindre ce qu'elle avait en bouche, et jeta le tout à la poubelle, sous les yeux éberlués de Kaiba. Bon, elle aurait au moins appris quelque chose. Avant qu'il ne puisse en placer une, elle le devança :

« - Avant que tu ne fasses un seul commentaire, car tu vas le faire, forcément, je n'irai pas le récupérer dès que tu as le dos tourné, ne t'en fais pas.  
\- Ravi de l'entendre. »

Isis quitta ensuite la pièce, le laissant seul avec le bordel sur son bureau. Une envie d'ouvrir son tiroir le saisit, trouvant ce qu'il cherchait : le fameux porte-photo qu'il utilisait dans sa jeunesse pour y dissimuler une photo de Mokuba. L'objet était le même, et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, même si la photo avait changé il y'a des années, laissant apparaître Isis sur son premier vélo sans petites roues tout sourire, il se dit qu'elle était déjà une terreur à cet âge. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait troqué sa terreur pour autre chose.


End file.
